Amor y Secretos
by Lenka Mockingjay LeaM
Summary: Boda Traición Pasión Secreto ... Amor ¿Qué sucederá cuando el duque de Pembrooke y la condesa de Du Pronte se conozcan? LxR
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Abril 1819

-Y así, con la bendición de Dios sobre esta pareja... - recitaba el padre Shion frente a todos los feligreses, reunidos para la suntuosa boda que se celebraba esa mañana. -... Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Y así se cerró el trato. La transacción comercial en la que se había convertido su vida.

Así la tan cotizada y bella señorita Rinnette Kerumi, había muerto para siempre,a la aún tierna edad de 16 años, para convertirse en Madame Sakine condesa de Du Pronte.

N. A. Bueno queridos lectores, se que algunos estarán algo decepcionados por tan pocas palabras del prólogo, no quiero que por eso juzguen mis habilidades de escritora. Les aseguro que sé bien lo que hago, (si gustan referencias, pasen por mis fics aquí (incluyendo el primero que escribi "lo lamento es que te amo" que yo misma admito tiene una redacción horrible hasta la mitad) o también podrian pasar a mi cuenta de wattpad en donde aparezco con el mismo nombre, y vean. Mis novelas, los coments y reviews) y aunque agradezco mucho sus críticas, pues me hacen mejor escritora, también no pidan más de lo que os doy que sé bien porque escribo tanto o tan poco en los capitulos. Así quiero mantener un poco el misterio de la novela.

De una vez aviso, los capis. 1 y 2 son cortos. A partir del 3 que es cuando empieza lo muy interesante, ya son más largos.

También agradezco a los que a pesar de todo se dediquen a leer mi fic completo, a los lectores fantasma y a los que me dejarán algún review, muchas gracias pues ustedes son mi motor.

Atte. Lenka Mockingjay.


	2. Capitulo 1

Reino de Amarillo, Febrero 1829

-¡Dell! ¡mi amor!-la bella dama entró emocionada al despacho de su marido, éste la miro sin comprender qué la tenía tan alborotada.

-¿Qué sucede querida? - Ella le enseñó un documento que parecía ser una carta, Dell la miró sin comprender

-¡Es carta de mi prima! - y entonces Dell entendió todo, la prima de Lenka, siempre fue la benefactora de su matrimonio, pues ella era una condesa del reino de azul, sumamente rica, y ellos eran sus únicos familiares vivos.

Generalmente cuando ella mandaba cartas, eran buenas noticias, y al parecer esa no era la excepción.

-¿Está todo bien? - preguntó.

Lenka sonrió radiante.

-Dice que vendrá a visitarnos en mayo ¡Ella vendrá a vernos y por fin después de tanto tiempo la volveré a ver y conocerá a los niños!

Dell suspiró. Tal vez no eran tan buenas noticias después de todo, sin duda mantener de invitada a una condesa en su casa le valdrían varios gastos.

-Entonces supongo debemos estar honrados que nos visite. - dijo al fin. Sin poder compartir la alegría de su esposa por completo. Sin embargo, sonrió. Dell tenía que admitir que tenía curiosidad de saber como Rinnette lucía ahora, la había dejado de ver cuando ella se casó a los 16 años con ese viejo noble rabo verde.

Antes, Rin era una belleza. Dell como recordaba sus 18 años y ¡oh como andaba suspirando por ella todo el tiempo! Ella era todo sonrisas dulces y miradas timidas en sus ojos verdes.

Entonces miró a su bella esposa y sonrió aún más. Lenka parloteaba sobre todos los preparativos que tendrían que hacer, a todos los que tendrían que avisar, y no sabía cuantas cosas más. Ella era hermosa. Una belleza impresionante, rubia con esos maravillosos risos que le enmarcaban el rostro y sus ojos azules, oscuros como la noche. Sin duda era un hombre con suerte.

N. A. Hola a todo el mundo. Bueno para los que no me conocen soy LenkaMockingjay o LeaM para los amigos. Y aquí les presento mi nuevo fic de nuestros queridos Kagamines.

Este fic aparece como versión novela en wattpad, escrito por mi obviamente, en donde aparezco con el mismo pseudonimo.

En fin espero les guste y perdonen que los primeros capis sean tan cortos. Prometo mejorar eso después.

Por el momento les mando besos mis queridos lectores.

Atte. Lenka Mockingjay


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Reino de amarillo, Mayo 1829

Díez años habían pasado desde que pisara suelo de su país. De su patria, y en ese momento Rin se reprochaba no haber regresado cuando había tenido la oportunidad, hacia cinco años, cuando su marido Leon, que Dios lo tuviera en su gloria, había muerto. Pero Rin bien sabía la razón, la misma que ahora la hacía casi querer correr directo hacía la casa de su prima Lenka.

Suspiró.

Ya casi llegaba, y ahora es cuando se pregungaba que habría sido de Kresimir Hall, la casa de sus padres.

Ellos habían muerto hacía mucho tiempo, incluso más que Leon. Tal vez ahora podría recuperarla.

Y también había que admitirlo, no había regresado porque en el reino de azul tenía toda una considerable fortuna.

Pronto vislumbró la casa de su prima. Una bella casa sin duda, no tan grande como su casa en Azulón, pero aún así hermosa.

Se sintió emocionada por la idea de ver a su prima, pues no la había visto desde hacía una década, y ella era su único pariente vivo. Claro, además de la familia que Lenka y su esposo Dell, habían formado.

Al menos esperaba que un tiempo en familia la ayudara a olvidar un poco sus problemas y la culpa que le carcomía el alma.

N. A. Reviews?

Atte. LenkaMockingjay


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

La casa de Sir Dell Honne no tenia nada que ver con él. Era una casa señorial sin duda, pensó Len, refinada igual que el gusto de Lenka. Algunos dirían que era demasiado para su clase social, pues Honne no pasaba de ser un Sir. Aunque tenía que reconocer que Dell siempre había sabido hacer dinero, y eso su casa lo reflejaba. Sin duda una amistad entre un Sir y un duque como Lennard era poco común.

El vestíbulo era sobrio y elegante. Las obras de arte de Durero en las paredes, y los jarrones de porcelana lucían flores de lily.

-¡Dell mi buen amigo!-exclamó el joven duque al pie de la escalera de Dell Honne al tiempo que éste bajaba apresuradamente por ellas.

-¡Pembrooke! ¿A qué debo tu visita tan temprano? Pensé que te vería hasta dentro de una semana- exclamó Dell al ver a su amigo. El bribón había estado de viaje y no le había dicho que regresaría.

El duque se encogió de hombros con gesto despreocupado. -Tenía curiosidad de ver a la condesa de azul, prima de tu esposa de la que me escribiste.

-¿En serio? ¿Solo por eso haz vuelto? - Dell no creyó que esa fuera la única razón, sin embargo decidió darle el beneficio de la duda. Su amigo soltó una carcajada.

-En serio es solo eso, veras tal vez ella pueda ayudarme con la apuesta 13.-el duque sonrió travieso. De esas sonrisas que a Dell le decían hacía donde tomaban rumbo los pensamientos de Len.

La apuesta 13 de White's recordó Dell, no era otra más que la de 450 libras al que lograra llevar a la cama a una dama mayor y con más fortuna que el Lord que lo intentara. Bastante simple al parecer. ¿Cómo podía pensar Len en Rin para eso?

-¿No debe ser una dama mayor? - preguntó. Len solo hacía esas apuestas por diversión incorregible.

-En efecto, y por eso sospecho que la francesa será perfecta. Espero que Lenka no me quiera arrancar los ojos si llega a enterarse.

Dell estaba confundido sin duda.

-Len no creo que ella...

Pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de los cascos de caballos y un carruaje llegando a su puerta. Sin duda alguna, esa sería la condesa. Y Dell como disfrutaría de ver la cara atónita del duque en cuanto conociera a Rin.

-Pues estas en tu día de suerte amigo mío, porque creo que acaba de llegar mi invitada.

Ambos salieron del vestíbulo para saludar a la condesa, ambos sonriendo pero por motivos diferentes. Lennard, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios esperaba a su presa, Dell con su sonrisa burlona moría por burlarse en la cara del duque.

Y con una ceremonia y pompa extremadamente elegante por parte del personal de la condesa, todo digno de los de azul, prepararon para que su madame bajara del carruaje.

La dama salió.

Hasta Dell contuvó el aliento. Incluso se olvido de la burla para el duque, que a ser sinceros no estaba en mejores condiciones.

Len incluso pensó que no podía ser real lo que veía. Él esperaba que la condesa viuda de Du Pronte fuera una mujer cercana a los sesenta, con arrugas en la cara, cuello y manos y tal vez hasta el cabello cano. Pero la mujer elegante que bajaba del carruaje era absolutamente lo contrario a lo que esperaba. Era hermosa, y joven sin duda, esbelta y con clase. Una dama de cara fina, labios rosados, cabello dorado pulcramente peinado y unos increíbles ojos verdes.

El duque trago saliva.

-¡Dell! Qué felicidad veros primo.-la condesa se acerco al aludido y lo abrazó con familiaridad.

-Rinnette bienvenida de nuevo a tu patria y a nuestra casa.-dijo Dell ya recuperado del shock, ella era incluso más bella de lo que la recordaba.

Ahí fue cuando Rin posó su vista en Lennard. El joven que acompañaba a Dell era sin duda atractivo, y de buen cuna a juzgar por la ropa cara y a la moda que portaba. Algo arrogante en su porte para el gusto de ella. En fin un típico Lord de amarillo presumido y confiado. Pero fueron sus ojos los que la congelaron durante una fracción de segundo. Eran de un azul luminoso, como el que se ve en el cielo de la campiña del reino de rojo en verano.

-Prima querida, dejame presentarte a un buen amigo de la familia, Lennard Kagamine, duque de Pembrooke. - dijo Dell haciendo las presentaciones correspondientes y disfrutando de la cara de idiota con la que el duque veía a Rin.- Len, ella es la prima de mi esposa, Madame Sakine, condesa viuda de Du Pronte.

El duque le hizo una reverencia. - madame

-milord. - Rin lo imitó.-... ¿No me invitas a pasar a tu casa, Dell?

El aludido se sonrojó un poco. - ¡Qué desconsiderado! Espero pueda perdonarme milady.

Con eso Dell se retiró de la puerta dejando a la condesa entrar.

-¿En dónde está mi querida prima? - preguntó ella nada más entrar al vestíbulo.

-Con la modista. Pensábamos que llegarías mañana.-respondió Dell, seguido del duque.- ¿Gustas que se te muestre tu habitación, prima? O ¿Gustas esperar a Lenka en el salón?

-La esperaré, ¡oh Dell estoy tan contenta de estar aquí!

Con eso fue suficiente para que los tres pasarán al salón para tomar té y bocadillos para esperar a Lenka.

Len tomó asiento frente a Rin. ¡Por dios! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan hermosa? Ella se sentaba con la rectitud de una dama. Con las manos sobre el regazo y los ojos ignorandolo por completo.

\- A nosotros también nos da mucho gusto que estés aquí Rin.-dijo Dell.- Lenka se pondra contenta de tenerte hoy con nosotros. ¿Pensarás quedarte mucho tiempo?

Ella sonrió.

-De echo pensaba establecerme aquí.-Ella comenzó a servir el té, sonriendo mientras lo hacia.- Estoy pensando en conseguir hacerme de Kresimir Hall y hacer traer todas mis poseciones desde el reino de azul. Excelencia ¿con una o dos de azúcar?

Por fin lo miró. Y Len pensó que había estado sin respirar hasta que ella le hizo caso.- solo uno, gracias madame. Y si me permite estaría encantado de ayudarla a conseguir su casa.

-¡Que considerado! Se lo agradezco mucho excelencia.-Rin le sonrió y le dio algo de gracia al ver al duque sonrojado por eso.

-Mi esposa sin duda querrá hacerte una fiesta por eso. Estará tan entusiasmada de tener en casa a su prima.

N. A.

Hola gente espero les vaya gustando.

Reviews?

Atte. Lenka Mockingjay


	5. Capitulo 4

Hola lectores, espero les vaya gustando :)

Disclaimer (perdón por no haberlo escrito antes) Vocaloid no me pertenece, pero esta historia sí

Capitulo 4

La habitación que le habían proporcionado sus primos era... Elegante y sumamente pequeña. O no era al menos lo que Rin estaba acostumbrada. Su mobiliario se componía de una cama, un ropero de caoba, una mesilla de brocado y una silla de respaldo alto.

Extrañamente, después de cinco días en Yellowhill, aún no sentía la paz que esperaba al estar en el seno familiar. Aún tenía todos esos desagradables sentimientos que aún en su mansión de Azulon, la abordaban cada día.

Suspiró. Aún así estaba contenta de ver a su familia. Lenka aún actuaba como una niña cuando se emocionaba. Y Rin estaba realmente contenta por ella. Los Honne habían formado una hermosa familia. Tenían dos preciosos hijos; una niña hermosa de tres años, Emily, y un precioso niño de nueve meses, Gabriel.

Y aúnque ya amaba profundamente a sus sobrinos, Rin no pudo evitar pensar en su bebé no nato que tendría hoy la misma edad que Emily.

Suspiró de nuevo y mejor dejó su lectura en la mesa. Tenía que prepararse para ir al teatro, invitación tan generosa del duque de Pembrooke, el cual tenía razón ; si pensaba establecerse en Yellowhill, tenía que ir conociendo a la sociedad.

Y por eso él los había invitado a su palco. De nuevo Rin se detuvo a pensar en esos maravilloso ojos del duque y de la manera en que estos le miraban, sin duda a él le parecía atractiva. Y sin duda él era guapo y encantador y nadie podía culpar a todas esas chiquillas debutantes que lo acosaban. Sus ojos eran lo que más atractivo le parecía a Rin, luego su varonil mandíbula cuadrada, sus labios, y la manera en que todo era enmarcado por su cabello rubii, aunque también era demasiado arrogante a veces... Como Kaito.

No. Ella debía olvidarlo.

-¿Ya ha pensado en su vestido para esta noche, madame? - dijo Marie sacándola de esa nube tormentosa de pensamientos; su doncella entraba en la habitación con las medias y enaguas recién planchadas de la condesa.- Yo le aconsejaría el vestido esmeralda o el rojo.

Marie sacó ambos vestidos del ropero, esperando la aprobación de su señora.

Rin negó.

-saca el vestido azul y dorado.-dijo, recordando que era su mejor vestido, una pieza escotada de seda azul oscuro, casi negro, con brocado de tafetán bañado en oro y encaje español. Entallado hasta la cintura y con una falda amplia. Un vestido digno de una reina pues era un regalo de la mismísima reina del reino de azul, prima segunda de su difunto esposo.

Sí Rin pensaba en impresionar a la sociedad de amarillo, debería usar esa noche lo mejor que tenía.

Marie la ayudó a vestirse con la ropa interior, el corsé lo más apretado que pudo y las enaguas, para luego ayudarle con el caro vestido y los zapatos de seda dorada.

Un peinado rizado y semisuelto, y joyería exquisita de oro, diamantes y zafiros completarón su atuendo.

Si, estaba arrebatadora y no estaría satisfecha hasta que cada uno de los asistentes esa noche a la función se preguntarán quien era ella.

-Permitame decirle de nuevo lo bella que se ve usted esta noche Madame. - le dijo, de nuevo, el duque de Pembrooke mientras la escoltaba hacia su palco privado. Atras de ellos los acompañaban los Honne.

-muchas gracias milord.-dijo ella algo ausente sin mirarlo.

-Lord Pembrooke, que gusto verlo esta noche.-les dijo una dama de edad avanzada, y algo pasada de peso, debería decir. A Rin inmediatamente le recordo a Madame Francinne, una de sus vecinas de Azulon.

-Lady Standstone, el gusto sin duda es mío.-respondió el duque. La dama miró a Rin con interés mal disimulado, al parecer esa dama era la cotilla de la temporada. Rin debía quedar bien con ella sin duda.-permitanme presentarlas, Lady Standstone esta bella dama a mi lado es prima de Sir y Lady Honne..

Rin miró a la pareja, Lenka ya andaba de cotilla con una joven dama, mientras Dell hablaba con un caballero. Los cuatro a veces la miraban disimuladamente.

-... Es Madame Rinnette Sakine, condesa viuda de Du Pronte. - prosiguió el duque.- Madame Du Pronte, permitame presentarle a una de las damas más influyentes de todo Yellowhill... - con eso se daba a entender que era la mayor cotilla de Yellowhill, como Rin había supuesto. -... Lady Albertina Woods, marquesa de Standstone.

La dama mayor sonrió. -Un placer conocerla querida.

-El placer es todo mio milady.-Rin le hizo una reverencia.

-Digame Madame Du Pronte, supongo es usted de azul ¿Qué le trae hasta Yellowhill?-le dijo la dama en un francés fluido. Vaya Lady Standstone no era de las que se iba con rodeos, ella deseaba toda la historia completa y Rin no se la negaría. Le sonrió.

-en realidad milady, yo soy de amarillo de nacimiento... - respondió ella en ingles. Lady Standstone la miró interesada. -... Me casé muy joven con Mounsier Du Pronte, y como he quedado viuda, pensé en regresar a mi patria. Tal vez usted conoció a mis padres, Lord y Lady Kerumi

Lady Standstone la miró incredula y sin duda contenta.

-¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo he podido no reconocerla si usted es identica a madre? Mary Jane Kerumi y yo eramos muy amigas. Y siempre me habló de su bella hija Rinnette.

-¡Oh no lo sabía milady!.-exclamó Rin.

-Porfavor querida, dejémonos de formalismos si prácticamente tu madre y yo eramos como hermanas. Llamadme Albertina.- y con eso Rin supo que sería bienvenida en cualquier circulo de la alta sociedad de Yellowhill. Con Lady Standstone como protectora nada podría salir mal.

-Como lamento que Lady Honne se haya sentido mal a mitad de la obra. - le dijo Lord Pembrooke. El agradable duque la acompañaba a casa despues de la horrorosa obra de teatro. Y no es que ella odiara al mercader de Venecia, solo que despues de haberlo visto en Azulon ya nada era lo mismo.

Lamentablemente Lenka se había sentido mal de pronto y Dell la llevó a casa. Pero Rin sospechaba, basándose en los pocos dotes de actriz de Lenka, que su prima quería pasar tiempo a solas con su marido.

Rin sonrió.- En efecto es una pena. Pero sosecho que su esposo sabrá... Atender sus necesidades.

Len sonrió comprendiendo a que se refería.

-Si eso supongo... - dijo él. Pasados unos minutos ninguno supo de que hablar, así que el silencio les cayó encima. Pero Len quería saber más de esa belleza que tenía enfrente.- Mi estimada Madame ¿Sería inapropiado si le pregunto por su marido?

Ella sonrió.- Que curioso que sois milord ¿Qué desea saber?

Len dudó.- verá Madame, yo ya tengo treinta años, y es una edad maravillosa para contraer matrimonio y me gustaría saber de su experiencia, antes de emprender la mia.

-No hay mucho que contar. - Rin suspiró.- Mi matrimonio fue arreglado por mis padres. Mounsier Du Pronte era un buen amigo de mi padre y sin duda un hombre muy bien acomodado económicamente.

-¿Era mayor que usted?

-Si, cuando nos casamos yo tenía 16 años... - ella rió tristemente.-... Ni siquiera había entrado en sociedad ¿sabe? Y mi difunto esposo en ese entonces tenía sesenta años. Yo fui su quinta esposa.

Len verdaderamente estaba escandalizado. Si bien no era raro que esa clase de matrimonios se dieran, a él en lo personal le daba algo de asco ver a niñas con hombres tan viejos.- ¿Y?

-¿Y qué? Su excelencia no esperará que le cuente detalles íntimos de mi matrimonio ¿o si? - ella lo miró censuradolo.

Al menos el duque tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse.-No Madame, en lo absoluto. Mis disculpas si os he ofendido.

-Esta bien excelencia... - Rin le sonrió y Len no creyó haber visto nunca algo tan hermoso. -... si os quedais más tranquilo, Leon Sakine siempre me trató cómo una princesa, y en si nuestro matrimonio no duró más que cinco años.

-Luego usted heredó toda la fortuna de Du Pronte.- supuso el duque. Ella asintió.- Madame ¿sería muy atrevido si le pido que nos tutiemos?

Ella pareció desconcertada por el cambio de tema.

-Creo que es algo pronto milord. - respondio Rin al fin.- pero ya que usted me está ayudando con lo de mi casa creo que sería pernitente.

-hablando de eso Rin, me temo que Kresimir Hall no está en venta. - ella lo miró expectante. - Pero me he permitido buscarte residencias adecuadas.

-Creo que eso será perfecto, muchas gracias por tu ayuda Lord Lennard - vaya que bien se sentía decir su nombre. El duque se inclinó hacía ella. Y Rin lo imitó.-Te diré un secreto.

-Dime. - le dijo ella, sin evitar sentir que la atmósfera del carro cambiaba paulatinamente. Algo sucedería y era un tanto inevitable.

-Esta noche, nadie te ha quitado los ojos de encima. - él le miró los labios y Rin supo que en efecto sería totalmente inevitable, ella lo deseaba también.

-¿a sí? - susurró ella. Él la miró a los ojos.

-Varios caballeros me han llamado suertudo por llevarte del brazo. - El duque se acercó aún más y ella notó las pequeñas motas verdes de sus ojos.- Y en este momento me siento el hombre con más suerte del mundo.

-Tal vez si tengas suerte.- ella miró sus labios y Len supo que estaba perdido. Necesitaba besarla.

El duque tomó con cuidado su cara y se acercó todavía más, hasta llenar el poco espacio que los separaba.

No fue un beso como los que Rin conocía. El duque la beso lentamente, con cuidado como si temiera romperla. Sin duda sensual pero con calma. Disfrutando el momento.

Pero como todos los mágicos momentos, ese también acabó. El carruaje detuvo su marcha y ambos tuvieron que separarse. Habían llegado a su destino.

N. A.

Esperen ahí viene lo bueno e.e

Besos

Lenka Mockingjay


	6. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

Por fin ¿Me dirás que sucedió anoche?- Lenka tomó un poco de su té, mientras miraba a su prima. El desayuno se había servido tarde, y las dos primas disfrutaban de él en la terraza.- Ayer no me habeis dicho nada, seguro por la presencia de Dell.

Rin suspiró.

-No hay nada que contar.- la ojiverde se refugió en su tostada. No quería ni pensar en lo sucedido la noche pasada. Algo que no debía de volver a pasar.

Lenka no era tonta. Y era lo suficientemente lista como para notar que algo afligía a su prima.- Bien entonces, hablemos de lo que os trajo a Yellowhill.

Su prima la miró confundida.- Ya sabias...

-No, yo me refiero a la verdadera razón...- Lenka interrumpió.-...¿Qué sucedió en realidad?

Rin la miró. Tal vez ya era tiempo de que alguien supiera de su pena. Y quien mejor que la persona que más la apoyó siempre.

Con ese solo pensamiento Rin soltó las lágrimas que desde hacía tiempo llevaba guardadas.

-¿Rin qué sucede?- preguntó preocupada Lenka.

-No quiero que me odies querida prima, os revelaré el secreto que carcome mi alma.- Rin tomó las manos de Lenka, dispuesta a revelarle todo aquello que en Azulon quedó guardado.- soy una mala mujer. Llevo años siendolo y me odio por ello.

-¿Cómo podéis decir eso? Sí sois la mujer más caritativa que conozco.

-Lenka, no soy lo creéis. Si bien es cierto que he dedicado gran cantidad de mi fortuna a la caridad, eso no me exenta de mis pecados... - La ojiverde hablaba con la voz quebrada y los ojos hechos un mar de lágrimas.-... Eso no me perdona que sea la causante de que alguien faltara sus votos matrimoniales.

Lenka la miró incrédula y soltó sus manos.- ¿Queréis decir que...

-¡Os juro que yo lo amaba!-gritó Rin desesperada.- Os juro por la memoria de mis padres y de mi difunto esposo que vine aquí para alejarme de eso y para retomar la senda del señor con una vida correcta.

Rin lloró. Como no se había permitido hacerlo. Lo que más temía era que Lenka, la religiosa, puritana y una miembro destacado de la comunidad religiosa, la rechazará y peor aún la condenara. Que la dejará sola.

Pero Lenka la amaba, después de todo era su familia. No podía hacer más que abrazarla y darle todo su apoyo y cariño. Y eso hizo.

-Ya no lloréis, lo importante es que quieres dejar todo eso atrás. - repetía Lenka mientras su prima se clamaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Rin dejó de llorar, y miró agradecida a su prima.- gracias por no juzgarme.

Ambas sonrieron.

-milady... - anunció el mayordomo. -... Aquí el duque de Pembrooke.

Len salió a la terraza esperando ver a esa rubia ojiverde que tan repentinamente había bajado del carruaje y entrado en la casa de los Honne, dejándolo aún con ganas de sus labios.

Pero lo que encontró le enfrió el corazón. Rin había llorado, y aunque intentó sonreír, se notaba en sus ojos rojos y sus mejillas humedas.

-Mis señoras.-saludó él.

-milord... - saludaron ambas con reverencias ensayadas.

-Les dejaré solos. Un gusto verte Lennard. -Dijo Lenka sonriendo. Y con eso se retiró dejando la terraza para los nobles.

Len no resistió seguir las normas que estaban dictadas. Se acercó a Rin y le tomó el rostro.

-¿Os encuentras bien?-preguntó viendo esos ojos aún llorosos. Ella apartó la cara y tomó asiento.

-¿A qué habéis venido milord?-preguntó ella sirviendo té al duque. Él tambien tomó asiento.

-Rin... - ella lo miró y sintió de nuevo esa atmósfera que se había formado en el coche la noche anterior.-...No voy a merearos con discursos ensayados y palabrerías, mejor iré directo al grano... - ella le miró expectante. -... Quiero cortejarte y quiero que seas mi esposa.

Rin no lo creía. A esas alturas de su vida ella no esperaba una proposición y menos siendo quien era.

\- Usted milord, debería buscar una debutante como esposa...-dijo ella cansada y hasta algo humillada.-... Yo ya no soy una niña, y ya no soy apta para un primer matrimonio y sinceramente le conozco muy poco.

Len le tomó una mano.

-es exactamente por eso por lo que os quiero cortejar y como esposa. Justamente porque sois una mujer echa y derecha, porque sabes lo que te espera y además ayer...

-lo de ayer no debió haber pasado...-interrumpió ella. Rin se levantó de su asiento y le dio la espalda al duque. Por más que ella quisiera redimirse y componer su vida en brazos de ese apuesto caballero, no podía. Ella no era digna de él.-... Y nunca volverá a pasar.

Pero ella sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeando su ser y se giró para ver la cara de Len suplicante y encendida a la vez.

-... Ayer... - continuó él como si ella no le hubiera interrumpido. -... Jamás había sentido algo como ayer, jamás una mujer me había inspirado como tú, jamás una mujer me dejó sin sueño por pensar en sus ojos. Y quiero que se repita ¿Acaso tú no? Jamás he tomado una decisión tan apresurada y que estoy seguro es la correcta. Usted Madame es la mujer indicada para ser mi esposa.

-Pero ¿No lo entendéis? Lennard, yo no soy digna de ti.

N. A.

Reviews?

Besos

Lenka Mockingjay


	7. Capitulo 6

Hola hermosas personas que se toman la molestia de leer este pequeño fic. Dejenme darles de nuevo muchas gracias por leerme y a los que me han dejado un sexy review por ahí. Les mando un beso a todos.

En otros anuncios, les comento que tal vez a partir de éste capi la narración vaya a ser en pov. Tal vez...

Bueno ya no os molesto más. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece pero la historia sí es de mi autoria.

Capitulo 6

Rin

El sentir que provocaba mi querido duque no se comparaba a nada que hubiera conocido antes. Era el "je ne sais pas" que me indicaba que hasta ese momento no sabía nada del amor.

Entre sus brazos me sentí segura y en sus ojos perdida. Esto no debía ser cierto.

Yo, tal vez la peor de entre las mujeres, no merecía encontrar a un hombre que me mirara con tal devoción y que inspirara tal sentimiento.

No, Len merecía a alguien mejor.

-No insistas.- le dije soltandome de su abrazo.

Kagamine me miró con decisión y tal vez algo de tristeza. Tal vez era la primera mujer que le rechaza.

-Madame permitame recordarle que hay cientos de mujeres en esta ciudad que morirían por estar en vuestros zapatos...-dijo él. Y eso mismo me confirmó. Yo era la primera en rechazarle.

-Pues entonces tiene cientos de opciones mejores para esposa.-le dije desafiente, con la esperanza de que fuera un hombre listo y dejará el tema por la paz.

-conseguiré que seas mi esposa.- me advirtió.

-lamento recordarle que no puede obligarme, ni usted ni nadie.-le recordé.

-tal vez si hablará con Honne...

-¡Imposible! Dell Honne no tiene jurisdicción sobre mi persona. Al contrario. - le dije intentando hacerle ver que él no podría hacer nada para conseguir mi mano en matrimonio.

Len obviamente desesperado me miró durante lo que me parecieron minutos, infinitos minutos.

-No sé cómo conseguiré tu mano. Pero te aseguro que al final, la que suplique por mi serás tú.-y con eso pasó a retirarse dejandome totalmente aturdida. Obviamente me equivoqué al juzgarlo. Len se había ido furioso, dolido y decidido. Una mala combinación para un hombre poderoso.

Pero todo esto era lo mejor para él. Mi querido duque merecía tener como esposa a una damicela pura, sin mancha que pudiera causarle un escándalo.

Una mujer inmaculada de alma que lo amase con la inocencia de una colegiala. Algo que yo no podía ser.

. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

-... Entonces la Marquesa viuda de Stanley le ha propinado tremenda cachetada a la pobre de Mary Anne... - la charla de Lady Megumi, vizcondesa de Kingston, sin duda interesaba a todas las asistentes. Menos a mi.

La reunión de té de Lady Albertina era el hervidero de chismes de todo Yellowhill en donde, pobre de la dama que llegara a ser la comidilla de este selecto grupo de damas.

\- Era lo más lógico, todo mundo creíamos que Lord Bane pediría en matrimonio a Lady Stanley, no a esa desabrida de Mary Anne Collins. - comentó una dama. Lady Luka, duquesa de Nint creo.

-pero tambien era lo más lógico que Lord Bane escogiera a una debutante por esposa y no a una viuda, como Lady Stanley.-comentó Lady Miki, condesa de Woods y al hacerlo me miró. Al parecer la dama disfrutaba de una polularidad entre los cabelleros, la cuál según sabía, yo se la estaba robando.

-¡Ya sé! Mis queridas damas ¡Juguemos al Cupido!... - propuso Lady Albertina intentando que esa indirecta no me afectara.-... Busquemosle pareja a uno de los solteros más codiciados.

Las damas emocionadas por el juego comenzaron a proponer nombres. Todos Lores ricos y solteros que serían las presas de estas notables señoras. Hasta que uno capto la atención general, y como no, una sonrisa burlona de mi prima.

-¡Lord Pembrooke!-exclamó Lady Miki con una sonrisa petulante en el rostro lleno de pecas que se cargaba.

Varias damas suspiraron. Y no pude evitar rodar los ojos mentalmente. Él no era tan encantador. Si bien era atractivo con ese cabello rubio y esos pequeños hoyuelos que se le formaban en las comisuras de sus labios cuando sonreía, y esos ojos como cielo...

No... No.

-Pues a mi me gusta para yerno. - comentó Lady Lily, baronesa de Lane, cuya hija Elizabeth había debutado esa temporada.

-pero lamento recordaros querida, que Lord Pembrooke necesita una dote tan exagerada que vuestra familia no podría darsela a Elizabeth.- replicó Lady Albertina.- ¿O qué harían después con Jane y Helen?

-¿A caso, el duque tiene problemas financieros? - me escuché decir.

Lenka río disimuladamente.

-En efecto Madame Du Pronte... - me respondió Lady Luka. -... Su excelencia necesita una mujer muy rica, una heredera tal vez, para restablecerse económicamente.

-El duque tuvo unos tantos problemas de apuestas... - concluyó Lady Albertina.

Entonces todo tuvo sentido. Lennard era un ser vicioso del juego que ahora necesitaba la dote de una rica e inocente incauta, para salir de sus problemas y causar unos nuevos. En ese momento comprendí su necesidad de casarse conmigo. Yo iba a ser su rica incauta.

Él no me amaba.

Él no era el hombre encantador y noble que yo no merecía.

Len en el fondo tal vez era tan vil como yo misma.

Sin embargo, yo no era estupida. Jamás dejaría que ese se hiciera de la fortuna que mi padre se encargó que fuera mía, de la que mi difunto esposo Leon, que Dios lo tuviera en su gloria, cosechó durante toda su vida.

Aunque aprovechando que ya era una mala mujer, tal vez podría darle al duque una lección. Y ¿por qué no disfrutararle mientras lo hacía? Eso sería un golpe bajo a su ego, y yo ya estaba deseosa de brindarselo.

-Ustedes harían una bella pareja, sin duda. - me dijo Lady Megumi regresandome al presente.- Usted Madame es lo que nuestro querido duque necesita en su vida.

-sí, una bella y rica viuda.- el sarcasmo de Lady Miki era como veneno.

-En efecto yo sería perfecta... - dije sonriendo.-... Lamentablemente como yo ya me casé por compromiso, heredé, y ahora que soy libre de mi misma, aspiro a casarme por amor, pero como lamentablemente no creo en el amor...

-¿Usted no intentaría nada con Lord Pembrooke? ¡Con lo guapo y encantador que es!- me dijo atónita Lady Luka.

-Bueno una dama no debe de andar de buscona con los caballeros. Eso es de mal gusto.- dijo Lenka viendo a Lady Miki. Me sorprendió eso de mi prima, que me desfendiera a capa y espada ante esta mujer de estilizado cabello y poca moral a pesar de estar casada.

-Supongo que sí en realidad soy la correcta para el duque de Pembrooke... - fingí dudarlo un momento.-... Él mismo será el que me busque.

. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -

N. A.

Bien espero lo hayan disfrutado. Y me encantaría saber sus opiniones.

Un saludo a DianisMar por siempre leerme. Un beso chula.

Saludos.

Lenka Mockingjay


	8. Capitulo 7

Hola personas, en serio me encantaría saber su opinión

Cuentenme ¿Cómo os parece Rin en esta historia?

Disclaimer : Vocaloid no me pertenece, pero esta historia sí es de mi autoria.

Enjoy...

Capitulo 7

Rin

Y entonces comenzó un juego peligroso para mi querido duque y para mi, unas tantas miradas subidas de tono, roces no tan inocentes cuando bailabamos el vals en algún baile, caricias en lugares impropios, besos a escondidas en lugares apartados. Pero nunca nada más. Nunca dejé que llegará a más.

Y éste presente se parecía tanto a mi pasado, que a veces cuando estaba en mi habitación, en la seguridad de la casa de mis primos, lloraba por no saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Lloraba por mi alma, sucia. Lloraba por lo que me había propuesto hacerle a Len, que sin embargo en ya no estaba tan segura de querer hacerlo. Lloraba por lo estúpida que había sido, por haber perdido tantos años de mi vida, por haber desperdiciado mi juventud e incluso mi capacidad de poder ser madre. Lloraba por estar completamente sola, y por tener que llegar a mi nueva propiedad Grace Manor, cuya enorme casa señorial serviría para tres grandes familias juntas, y que sin embargo sería para mi sola.

A veces rezaba, cuando esas noches sin sueñome atacaban, esperando limpiar mi alma inmortal de todos mis pecados. Esperando callar el remordimiento que traía encima. También Lenka me llevaba a la iglesia, y ahora yo participaba activamente en ella ¿¡Quién lo diría!? Pero hasta el padre Turner sabía de mis andanzas con Lennard, y me regañaba por tales motivos.

-Has de entender muchacha... - me decía el padre Turner cierto día que estábamos ayudando en el bazar para pobres.-... Ese joven duque lo único que está haciendo es llevar tu reputación al suelo. Si hasta mis oidos llegan esos comentarios, ¿Qué no dirán algunas damas en las reuniones de té?

-Gracias por preocuparse Padre. Pero le aseguro que no es para tanto.-le respondía yo.

-Si esto sigue así, dentro de poco he de casarlos.-me advertía el adorable anciano.

Por otro lado, Len seguía insistiendo en que fuera su esposa. Yo seguía negandome.

Y poco a poco fui convirtiéndome públicamente en su querida, tal vez yo no estaba hecha para ser otra cosa más que eso.

Sabía que en muchos circulos de damas se hablaba de mí y de mis ligeras costumbres de azul. Por suerte Lady Albertinna estaba de mi lado y ella tenía la suficiente influencia como para que no tuvieran tanto impacto. Len también estaba consciente de las habladurías.

-¿Por qué no aceptas? - me decía él mientras me besaba en el laberinto de Lady Fitzgerald. Era una reunión de almuerzo en la casa de la anciana dama. Otra en donde nos vieron desaparecer entre un laberinto. Otro motivo más para hacer escándalo de nosotros.- ¿No te das cuenta el daño que le estamos haciendo a tu honra?

-Pues entonces aleja las manos de mi.-le dije sonriendo, mientras le tomaba por las solapas de su abrigo y le acercaba a mi.

Él sonrió y volvió a besarme.

-Bien sabes que ya me es imposible. - me dijo. Pero por un momento su mirada cambió, serio de repente acarició mi rostro. - Rin... Yo creo que... me has enamorado.

Esa era mi señal para alejarme.

-Debemos volver o hablarán más aún de nosotros.- y corrí. Me fui corriendo con rumbo a la hermosa mansión de mármol de Lady Fitzgerald, dejando a mi querido duque con su declaración en el piso, como si no me hubiera importado, como si no me hubiera calentado el corazón, como si con esas palabras mis piernas no hubieran temblado al oirlas.

. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

Aún con la culpa de mi rechazo presente en mi piel, tuve el descaro de ignorarle, de ignorar sus visitas, de rechazar sus arreglos florales y mandar de regreso sus regalos en costosos diamantes. Simplemente no podía verle a la cara, no era capaz de ver esos maravillosos ojos azules y negarme de nuevo a lo que él me pedía. Todo se me estaba saliendo de control.

Mis sentimientos se me escapaban de las manos y ya no estaba tan segura de querer lastimar a Len por tratar de utilizarme.

Pero yo seguía con dudas acerca de él. Aunque juraba amarme yo no podía creerlo del todo.

Pero no estaba segura si era por todo ese asunto de sus deudas o simplemente porque no creía que alguien pudiera amarme tanto como él mismo me juraba siempre entre besos. Tal vez al final sí tendría que poner a prueba al duque.

Pera eso necesitaría a un pobre incauto. Y si realmente era necesario desafiar a Len, el mismo destino se encargaría de poner en mi camino al pobre incauto.

Y así lo hizo.

El nombre del caballero en cuestión era Luki Megurine, un embajador del reino de rojo hospedado en casa de Lady Albertinna. Nos conocimos en cierta ocasión cuando estaba huyendo de mi querido duque y buscaba refugio en mi benefactora. Los tres cenamos juntos.

Luki no era un joven serio y de caracter reservado. Era lo que se diría "encantador" por no decir presumido. Era realmente apuesto y él estaba consiente de ello, con su cabello rosado, ojos azul cristalino y un apuesto y esbelto porte. Sin duda el sueño de toda mujer. Menos el mío pues mis noches ya estaban repletas de una mirada azul con diminutas motas verdes. Sin embargo era un "niño" que a penas tenía 20 años. Lo que hacía más asombroso su puesto como embajador, aunque pensandolo bien, tal vez él no era tan querido en su nación.

Y luego la oportunidad perfecta, le invité junto con Lady Albertinna al baile que yo ofrecería por la inauguración de Grace Manor. Todas mis amistadas asistirían, desde mis primos, obviamente Lord Pembrooke, Lady Luka Nint, Lady Lily Lane, Lady Meiko st. Hill, Lady Megumi Kingston y obviamente sus respectivas familias, y unas tantas otras personas que era importante que estuvieran presentes o al menos que se les invitara; obviamente no esperaba que todos aceptaran la invitación, la verdad esperaba que no, pues la celebración llevaría una semana de estadía en Grace Manor y yo en lo personal preferiría tener solo a los más cercanos a mi. Ahí me dedicaría a poner a prueba la paciencia y el amor de mi duque, si es que en realidad me amaba, las cosas no terminarían muy bien para el pobre joven y presuntuoso Luki.

. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

N. A.

Reviews? Esperaré con ansias sus respuestas a mi pregunga de arriba.

:)

Atte.

Lenka Mockingjay


	9. Capitulo 8

Bueno personas, espero les vaya agradando.

No os molesto más.

Disclaimer. Vocaloid no me pertenece, pero la historia sí.

Enjoy!

. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

Capitulo 8

Rin

Mi hermosa propiedad de Grace Manor era digna de una duquesa. Era alrededor de 17 hectáreas de terreno, a dos horas de Yellowhill, casi situada en el acantilado, con una bella entrada en forma de una enorme avenida de sendero de sauces de un kilómetro de distancia, y al final de ésta, una glorieta con una hermosa fuente de mármol francés y una escalinata que llevaba justo a la puerta de entrada de roble pulido de mi mansión. La casa tenía al entrar, un enorme recibidor con fondo de las escaleras partidas en ambas direcciones de la casa, del lado derecho un salon de baile, una sala preciosa con una enorme chimenea al mejor estilo de Versalles, y un despacho absolutamente varonil cubierto de paneles de madera, más adelante tendría que cambiar la decoración de ese, del lado izquierdo un comedor para cincuenta comensales, un saloncito de té y otro más para veladas musicales, además de algunas dependencia para empleados y una escalera al sótano en el que consistía la cocina.

Del comedor se podía salir a una serie de terrazas que bajaban por una ladera conectadas por escaleras de mármol, para desembocar en un pequeño lago artificial en forma de elipse en donde mandé traer mis peces chinos. Por otro lado, la mansión tenía doce habitaciones repartidas en dos plantas superiores. Seis en cada planta, tres por cada lado del pasillo y al fondo unas sencillas escaleras que conectaban con el tercer piso.

Para mi habitación mandé hacer remodelaciones, mandé hacer tres recámaras una sola, la primera como una sala de recibimiento, la segunda con mi cama y tocador, y la última en calidad de vestidor.

Y de un lado de la propiedad tenía unos pequeños chalets para mis invitados.

Yo llegué antes a Grace Manor, junto con mis primos y sus hijos. Pues al día siguiente llegarían mis invitados. Y entonces empezaría mi plan.

El tiempo en familia pasó rápido y yo me dí cuenta de que no quería estar sola en esa casa.

-Podrían pasar una temporada aquí.-les dije a mis primos durante el desayuno.

Ellos dudaron un momento. Cosa que me desalentó. Pero que también comprendí, ellos querían su casa, estar solos y yo era una molestia constante para eso. Y de nuevo me plantee una vida nueva, normal y feliz al lado de Len. Tal vez después de todo, no era buena idea lo de Luki.

Al día siguiente llegaron solo la mitad de los invitados, para mi mala suerte sí llegó a ir el señor Megurine y también mi querido duque.

Ahora los tenía a los dos juntos. Sería cosa de ver como se desarrollarían las cosas.

Para mi mala suerte Lennard llegó último. Yo le había ignorado durante casi tres semanas. Y su invitación trate de que fuera lo más impersonal posible.

Me encontraba en la puerta de entrada para recibir a mis invitados. Cuando le vi.

Incluso creo que olvidé como respirar durante un momento. O era más apuesto de lo que recordaba o él se había arreglado más especialmente para verme.

-Madame.-me dijo ceremonioso. Casi como si no me...

-Milord.-le saludé igual, si él iba a ser seco conmigo, yo iba a ser igual.- gracias por haber aceptado mi invitación. Bienvenido.

-gracias a usted Madame por haberme invitado, es un honor para mi.-me dijo. Y para ese momento yo ya extrañaba las dulces sonrisas de mi duque. Jamás pensé que esos ojos que tanto me gustaban, pudieran parecer de hielo.

De nuevo me replantee la idea de esa tonta prueba. No, en definitiva no era una buena idea.

Durante la cena traté de concentrarme en todos mis invitados, menos en él. Menos en su mirada buscando la mía.

Y aunque ya no quería hacerlo, no podía ignorar al señor Megurine, que para mi mala suerte no dejó de intentar coquetear conmigo.

Claro, para todos ese hecho no pasó desapercibido.

-Señor Megurine, deje de intentar acaparar a mi prima... - dijo Lenka con una sonrisa, cuando todos nos encontrabamos en el salón disfrutando de las melodías de Lady Nint.-... Aquí algunos podrían ponerse celosos.

Ya no soporté más la mirada de Len, quien "charlaba" con Dell y Lord Nint.

Disculpandome con Lady Albertinna, Lenka y otras damas, me dirigí a la ventana. Era una noche fría y comenzaba a nevar, inevoca señal de que pronto seria invierno.

-Madame.-oí su voz a mi lado. Intenté no parecer que su voz me había sobresaltado. Len se pusó a mi lado, ambos viendo a la ventana.

-Milord.

-Necesitamos hablar. Nos vemos en el despacho en cinco minutos.-me ordenó secamente y se retiró.

¡¿Él me había ordenado?!

Pero yo también tenía necesidad de hablarle. Necesitaba decirle que aceptaba ser su esposa. Que lo amaba.

Inmediatamente me retiré del salón y me encaminé a mi despacho. Que si todo salía bien, pronto sería el despacho de Len. .

No pude evitar estar nerviosa. ¿Y si lo había alejado de mi este tiempo que lo estuve ignorando?

Al abrir la puerta del despacho me encontré con quien había logrado terminar con mi paciencia.

Luki.

El joven engreído se encontraba husmeando en mi biblioteca. Volteó al oir que se abría la puerta.

-¡Ah Madame!-me dijo dejando el libro en su lugar.- Me alegro de que nos veamos a solas.

Sonrió.

-si me disculpa...-Intenté salir de ahí, no era bueno que Len nos encontrará, sin embargo, él en dos zancadas me alcanzó y me tomó del brazo.

-No es necesario que te vayas.- ¡me estaba tuteando! Y estaba aterradoramente cerca. No, no. No era bueno, en cualquier momento llegaría mi duque y me encontraría con este idiota acorralendome en una pared.

-Me tengo que ir milord.- Intenté safarme de su agarre. Pero él ya me tenía tonada por la cintura y había que admitir que era impresionante fuerte.

Y de repente ese pánico que creí olvidado, volvió y bloqueó mi mente.

-¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Suelteme! - grité.

Este Lord de pacotilla intentaba algo que alguien una vez logró. Lo odié por eso. Me odié por haberlo invitado a mi casa.

Sin quererlo mis ojos se llenaron en lágrimas.

Luego todo pasó muy rápido. De pronto Luki se encontraba en el suelo con su boca sangrando en mi alfombra persa, y frente a mi, la fuerte espalda de Len, protegiendome.

-¿Acaso no la habéis oido? ¡Sal de aqui idiota! - gritó mi duque. Luki solo se incorporó y nos miró con odio.

-Bien, quedate con esta calienta bragas. Al fin si no fue conmigo, ¿Qué te hará pensar que será contigo?- dijo ese cobarde y luego salió corriendo. Y Len hubiera ido tras él si no lo hubiera tomado del brazo.

-Lennard.-me oí con la voz quebrada. El duque entonces volteó a verme y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Sin duda todavía enojado. Se me acercó y me abrazó.

Y yo lloré en su hombro.

Me miró, pero su mirada no denotaba ternura, sino más bien enojo o tal vez celos, no estaba segura.

-¿Ahora lloras después de que lo incitaste durante toda la noche? - me dijo. Estaba furioso, lo notaba en su manera de tomar mis hombros.

Bien, esto no era lo que yo esperaba. ¿Cuándo habíamos llegado a la pared?

Sin embargo no me dejó contestar, me besó, duramente. Como si estuviera reclamendome. Lastimandome.

Castigandome.

-¿Cuándo vas a entender que eres mia? ¡Que no puedes ir coquetendo con todo él que se te cruze en tu camino!- su voz fue poco menos que un susurro sobre mi clavicula.

Su mano quitaba bruscamente la falda de mi vestido, para tomar mi pierna sin cuidado alguno y engancharla en su cadera para hacerme sentir su ereccion. Y sin pensarlo sentí miedo.

"¡Eres mia Rin _!_ ¡nunca dejaré que lo olvides!"

Pusé mis manos en su pecho, intentando alejarlo. Yo no quería que esto sucediera así.

-No, ¡quieta!- él tomó mis manos y las puso en mi espalda, sosteniendolas con una mano, mientras la otra desbrochaba su pantalón y rasgaba mi ropa interior.

Inmediatamente otras acciones similares vinieron a mi mente.

"Nunca dejaré que te vayas de mi lado ¡Primero te mato! ¿Me oyes Rin? ¡Te mato!"

-¡Sueltame Len! ¡Ahora mismo!- grité desesperada. Entre coraje y dolor. Lágrimas caían ya sin control por mi rostro ¡No podía ser que esto volviera a pasarme!

Pero ese pánico dió resultado. Len se dió cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer. Y me alejó lo suficiente de mi cómo para dejarme tranquila.

Sin poderlo evitar me dejé caer al suelo con la esplda recargada en la pared y lloré por todo eso. Sólo oía los pasos de Len intentando calmarse.

-¿Esta todo bien? - la voz de Dell se oyó del otro lado de la puerta. Yo ya más calmada le respondí que sí, que todo estaba bien y que no era necesario preocuparse.

-¿Estas segura? - esa era Lenka. Habremos hecho demasiado ruido como para haberles preocupado.

-Todo perfecto. Ya vayan a descansar. Buenas noches.- les contestó Len.

Y aunque no se oyeron muy convencidos, al poco tiempo se fueron. Dejandonos al duque y a mi en silencio.

Yo seguía sin mirarlo, con la cara entre mi falda empapada de lágrimas.

-Oye... Yo...-me dijo él acercándose a mi, se puso en cuclillas para estar a mi nivel.-... Rin lo lamento tanto... Yo no sé que me... Estaba celoso... Yo no quería... Perdón

Lo abracé. Yo bien sabía el porque. Él acarició mi cabello.

-Perdoname por favor querida mia. ¿Qué clase de caballero...

-Ya sé. - le miré y vi que en realidad los celos lo habían hecho actuar así.- lo importante es que supiste parar. Hay otros que aunque les ruegues, grites y llores, no paran.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos por mi tono triste de voz. - ¿Me estas diciendo que tu... ?

-No quiero hablar de eso.-le interrumpí. Prefería besarlo.

. -. -. -. -. -. -.-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

N. A. Reviews?

Lenka mockingjay


	10. Capitulo 9

Disclaimer : vocaloid no me pertenece, pero esta historia es mia.

Notas y aclaraciones abajo.

. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -… -. -. -. -. -… -…

Rin

Los cálidos rayos matutinos entraban por mi ventana y mientras Marie cepillaba mi cabello no pude evitar pensar en la noche anterior.

¡Oh!¡Pobre de Luki! Cuando todos mis invitados se enteraron de lo que había tratado de hacer, salió de mi casa como vil perro, a patadas. Tanto de los hombres, como con las miradas indignadas de las mujeres y una invitación de Lady Albertinna a no visitarla nunca más.

Y Len quedó como el héroe romántico de esas novelas que tanto me desagrada leer y que sin embargo sacan suspiros a las tontas debutantes.

Al mirarme por el espejo vi de nuevo esa pequeña y redonda marca amoratada en mi cuello. Y sonreí.

Todos pensaron que el desgraciado de Luki me lo había hecho. Pero cuando en realidad fue mi querido duque.

Len.

Despues del "incidente" como él lo llamaba. No tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar a solas pues al salir del despacho descubrimos que casi todos mis invitados nos esperaban en el vestíbulo. Y tuvimos que dar explicaciones.

-¡Listo Madame! ¿Qué vestido os gustaría usar?-me preguntó Marie sacandome de mis ensoñaciones.

Al final terminé perfectamente arreglada, como solo Marie me dejaba. Y que, debía admitirlo, a veces odiaba, con un vestido de muselina rosada, un collar de perlas y un estilizado peinado.

Al bajar a desayunar me encontré con todos mis invitados, y a algunos tantos nuevos. La reunión en mi mansión iba creciendo a pasos agigantados y eso a veces me daba migrañas. Ya saben, las eternas falsas sonrisas recatadas, las mismas charlas vacias y los mismos cotilleos sin sentido.

"Que Lady Hillagan se ha embarazado... "

" Que habrá boda entre la hija de general Gregory y Lord Larkill... "

"que vieron de nuevo a Lord Dufftron con su amante en la fiesta de quién-sabe-quién, mientras su esposa en casa descansa en espera de su quinto hijo..."

Bla... Bla... Bla.

La verdad es que en lo único que quería poner realmente atención era en encontrar a mi querido duque, pues teníamos muchas cosas de las que hablar; entre ellas, que yo aceptaba gustosa en ser su esposa.

Pero todo el día, entre las chacharas de mis invitados y la exagerada cantidad de personas que había, me fue imposible encontrarlo.

Después de la hora del té, ya había perdido las esperanzas de encontrarle, y mi poco juicio en el asunto ya me dictaba lo inevitable: tendría que irlo a buscar en la noche a su recamara.

-Madame... - oí decir la voz pastosa de mi querida Lady Albertinna. Me acerqué a ella. -... Lamento interrumpir su conversación con Lady Wonstoncraft.

-No es fije, no hablabamos de algo importante.- le dije. Cuando en realidad era que la pobre Cordelia Wolstoncraft, a la que todos llamabamos Delly, me pedía consejos para buen llevar su todavía inexistente matrimonio, pues su marido aún se encontraba de viaje, despues de once meses de su boda, pero pronto regresaría. En fin... -... ¿Todo se encuentra bien, Lady Albertinna?

La dama me sonrió como lo hubiera hecho una madre, y me tomó una mano estrechandola entre las suyas, ahí me entregó discretamente un pedazo de papel.

-oh para nada querida mía, solo quería felicitaros por tan hermosa mansión.- y así simplemente se alejó, dejandome totalmente desconcertada con ese pequeño pedazo de papel en la mano.

Lo mire.

"nos vemos en el kiosko del laberinto.

-Len"

Inmediatamente me emocione y discretamente guardé el papel en mi escote. Y salí con rumbo al kiosko, con algo más de velocidad de la que quería usar.

Para esos momentos en los que tienes prisa, es cuando uno se pone a pensar en la poca practicidad de las cosas, en mi caso, las malditas escaleras de las terrazas. ¿Por qué se me ocurrió que eran adorables? Cuando termine de bajar por ellas realmente me dolían los pies.

Encontrar el kiosko no me fue difícil, ya había hecho mis propias exploraciones por el laberinto, obviamente remontandome a mis encuentros con Len ¿Sería qué él tiene un fetiche por los laberintos?

Y lo vi. Mi querido duque. Y el corazón se me calentó con ternura y algo diferente, ¿amor?

Él me daba la espalda, y debo admitir que aproveche para repasar su gallarda percha. Su espalda fuerte. Mmm.

-¿Milord?-susurré, y con eso basto para que él volteara y yo pudiera recrearme la vista con sus impresionentes ojos azules.

-Me alegro que por fin podamos reunirnos. - me dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba mis manos, para luego besarlas.

¿Por qué se comportaba tan recatado? Estabamos solos, no era necesario.

-Yo quería decirle...

-No, dejadme hablar primero Madame. - me interrumpió con su semblante serio de repente ¿Qué sucedía? Se acercó más a mi, sin pasar lo socialmente aceptado, pero lo suficiente para sentirse íntimo. - estoy consiente de vuestra negativa, pero espero que después de lo de ayer reconsidere vuestra decisión.

Y yo moría de ganas de besarle. Pero de nuevo, fui interrumpida antes de poder hablar, esta vez no por el duque, sino por las personas que aparecían de entre los setos a nuestro alrededor.

Vi a Lady Albertinna, a los Honne, a casi todos mis invitados, incluso a Delly Wolstoncraft. Todos pendientes de nosotros en el kiosko.

Entonces Len se arrodilló ante mi.

-Madame Du Pronte...-me dijo todo ceremonioso mientras sacaba la pequeña caja de joyería que contendría un maravilloso anillo de diamantes formando una rosa-... ¿Me concedería el honor de convertirla en mi Duquesa de Pembrooke?

Él sonrió, con esa sonrisa de lado que me volvía loca, y ahí entendí todo. Len había planeado esta pequeña emboscada con el único propósito de que yo le diera por fin el "sí". Y al ver a todo nuestro numeroso público comprendí que ellos gustosos ayudaron, las pláticas que mantuve ese día no fueron más que distractores hasta que llegará este momento.

Tampoco se lo pondría tan fácil.

Di un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Y por qué yo debería responder afirmativamente, milord?-sonreí y Len me miró extrañado.- ¿Acaso sus intenciones son motivadas por la necesidad o por los sentimientos?

Podía oír los murmullos a mi alrededor. Cualquier dama normal hubiera respondido "sí" o un simple "no".

El duque se incorporó y miró el anillo casi con desinterés.

-supongo que mi motivación más importante es la necesidad de mis sentimientos hacia vuestra persona Madame.- me miró con esos ojos, y volvió a sonreir de lado, muy seguro de sí mismo, más al oir los suspiros de las debutantes presentes, ansiosas por estar en mi lugar en ese instante.

-¿y cree que eso será suficiente? - sonreí con malicia. Pude notar como él empezaba a desesperarse.

Bien, rematemosle, yo quería que él me rogase por planear este innecesario espectáculo.

Comenzé a caminar para salir del kiosko. No había dicho "no" tampoco el "sí". Pero tendría que ser suficiente para todos estos chismosos. Esto lo tendríamos que hablar él y yo a solas.

Sin embargo, esa jugada resultó en mi contra. Len me giró para que le mirase y ahora sí, rompiendo con todas las buenas maneras, me besó desesperadamente, ante la atenta mirada de doscientos invitados.

Sentí sus manos en mi cintura y como descendían lentamente hacía mi trasero. No, no, ya era suficiente. Me separé con presura de él.

-Usted milord puede ser muy persuasivo... - dije apenada, como nunca en mi vida. ¡Dios mio!

Y de nuevo, mi duque se arrodillo ante mi, y volvió a sacar el anillo.

Ésta vez no me preguntó nada, pues ya sabía la respuesta.

Yo me limité a tomar el anillo y ponerlo en uno de mis dedos, donde debía estar.

Y entonces todos los presentes aplaudieron. Len se incorporó y tomó mi mano para besarla, de nuevo recatadamente y yo sonreí. Hipócrita.

. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

(N/A:ésta parte no es parte del capítulo, pero ya que fue una petición explícita de una lectora y amiga, cof cof LeeAhnBaiOru cof cof, y aunque no soy muy afín a escribir esto, bueno aquí está)

¡Vaya! los sucesos del día me sobrepasaban, y ahora, recostada en el silencio de la noche, me encontraba sin poder dormir.

Y recordé una idea que me cruzó por la mente esa tarde. Sí, sin duda alguna ya, era una mala mujer.

Me levanté de mi cama y me puse sobre el camisón una bata, una fina pieza de seda negra, larga hasta el piso. Me miré en el espejo decidida a lo que iba a hacer, y me deshice del molesto gorro de dormir de mi cabello peinado en una apretada trenza que Marie me había hecho unas horas antes y mi trenza rubia calló por mi espalda.

Salí de mi habitación para encontrarme con la penumbra y el silencio del pasillo. Lo bueno de estar en tu propia casa, era que si yo me llegase a encontrar con alguien, aún tendría la excusa de ir por agua, o algo. Nerviosa por lo que tenía planeado, me retorcí las manos y ceñí más la bata a mi cuerpo. La habitación de Len se encontraba solo al final del pasillo, solo a unos pasos de donde me encontraba.

Esta noche yo tendría que explicarle a mi prometido -bien, todavía me emocionada ponerle ese título a él- el porque de mis anteriores negativas. Esa noche yo tendría que hablarle de mi pasado, completo, sin filtros, y rogarle a Dios que Len entendiera, y que la vergüenza de mis malas acciones pasadas no sobrepasara el amor que él decía profesarme.

Abrí la puerta con sumo cuidado, e igualmente la cerré despues de adentrarme en la habitación. La luz de luna entraba por el ventanal, iluminando tenuemente la cómoda habitación de mi invitado. Suspiré, aún estaba a tiempo de desistir de esta loca idea. Pero ni mi consiente estaría bien con eso, Len debía saber bien con quién iba a contraer nupcias. Me acerqué a él.

Le mire unos minutos, sus ojos estaban cerrados, y él dormía con una calma que casi daba pena tener que despertarle, un mechon rebelde de mata rubia caía por su frente y no pude evitar intentar acomodarlo con una caricia. La cual, golosamente extendí a su mejilla y mandibula, sintiendo su incipiente barba. Era tan apuesto.

Lo mejor sería hablarlo mañana, lo más correcto sería eso sin duda. Sí, mejor regrasaba a mi habitación y aquí nadie enterado.

-Oh Len. - susurré antes de quitar mi mano de su rostro para irme. Pero algo me lo impidió.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que me encontraba tumbada en la cama con dosel, con medio cuerpo sobre mi prometido, y éste sonriendo sin abrir los ojos, con un brazo rodeandome y la otra mano en una de mis piernas.

-¿A dónde ibas, cariño? - entonces me miró, alegre y algo adormilado.- ¿Hemos venido a celebrar nuestro compromiso?

¡No, no, no!

-En realidad... - me separé de él, sentándome en la cama, haciendo que él me imitara mientras acariciaba mi mano. -... Tenía la intención de hablar contigo de algo y me he arrepentido para no despertaros. Lo mejor será hablarlo mañana. Buenas noches.

Sonreí con algo de pena, y más vergüenza que la pasada esa misma tarde.

-No Rin. - me tomó del codo. - no me habéis despertado, no podía dormir, pero aprovechando que estáis aquí y que nadie nos ve, prefiero hacer algo que me moría por hacer desde que vi vuestra preciosa y perfecta imagen en el kiosko.

Y sin esperarmelo, me besó. Apasionado, dulce, de todo, como sólo él sabía besarme, hacerme temblar como hoja, y volver loco mi raciocinio y mi corazón. Mientras sus manos deshacían mi trenza dejando libres mis rizos rubios.

Sentí sus brazos rodeandome, y mi cabeza tocando la almohada. Una de sus manos acariciando mi rostro, otra en mi cintura. Metí mis manos en su cabello y suspiré.

-Esto no es correcto.-susurré.

¿Se conformaría solo con un beso?

No.

Eso me lo dijeron sus labios ansiosos sobre los mios de nuevo, su pierna buscando lugar entre las mias, y su mano llendo de mi cintura al cinturón de mi bata.

Susurré su nombre cuando mi bata negra se abrió dejando ver mi camison blanco de seda y encaje.

¿Cuándo él se había quitado la camisa de dormir?

-Por favor, amor mio. Permiteme demostrarte lo mucho que te amo.-me dijo al oído, provocando una especie de escalofrío placentero. Ya bastante conocido para mi. Tal vez esto en realidad no era tan mala idea.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le besé, ahora ésto sabía a lujuria, tanto de él, como mia. Decidí mejor dejarme llevar por el momento. Bien, ésto sería interesante.

Len profundizó el beso mordiendo mi labio, en ese momento supe que estaba perdida. Le permití quitarme el camisón pues de pronto pareció estar de sobra. Mis manos impacientes recorrían su torso desnudo, su espalda, y las suyas, con un toque cada vez más urgente hacían lo propio a mi cuerpo, por mi cintura, mi vientre, mis senos.

Su delicioso toque en mi piel dejaba un rasto caliente que se reflejaba directo en mi entrepierna cada vez más humeda.

Hundió su nariz en mi cuello, su respiración profunda acrecentaba mi lívido. Y fue bajando. Tanto su rostro como su mano. Uno hacia mis senos y el otro hacia ese lugar que empezaba a dolerme por no tener la debida atención. Todo parecía pasar tan rápido y tan lento a la vez. Por un lado quería decirle que siguiera dandome emoción por la expectativa y que éste momento no acabará nunca, por otro lado, el más pervertido, me rogaba por cambiar de puestos con él y yo que yo misma tomara las riendas. Sin duda, emociones desconcertantes.

Mi duque besó casi con vehemencia mi busto mientras dos de sus perfectos y traviesos dedos me daban la referencia de lo que haría más tarde su miembro, a su vez que ese nudo tan conocido en mi abdomen comenzaba a formarse, y yo no podía estar más que feliz por la manera en la que se estaba desarrollando todo esto. Pero yo también deseaba hacerle feliz.

Le tomé por el rostro para que me mirara, sus ojos estaban casi negros, pero aún me miraban con toda la ternura del mundo.

Sonreí mientras acariciaba su mandíbula y me relamía los labios.

-Quitate esto.-le ordené mientras con mi otra mano tocaba el borde del pantalón de pijama.

Len lo hizo sin dudarlo y sin quitar esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia del rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que me harás, preciosa? - me preguntó divertido. Le besé en respuesta. Y mientras mi lengua se enredaba en la suya, con una mano acaricié su parte más noble, notando que era un poco más grande de lo que yo conocía hasta el momento. Sonreí cuando él contuvo un jadeo en mis labios por mi toque. Excelente.

Continúe haciendo eso durante un rato más, mientras él besaba mi cuello y acariciaba mi espalda.

-Suficiente.-gruñó. De pronto, Len tomó fuertemente mis muñecas, y ambas las puso sobre mi cabeza impidiendome mover mis brazos. E igualmente de rápido me penetró.

¡Dios, eso sin duda era más grande de lo que yo conocía!

Él impusó un ritmo casi demencial. Nos estaba llevando al centro de un torbellino con cada estocada fuerte y segura, como lo era su personalidad por si misma. Y cuando llegó el momento supe que jamás había sentido nada como aquello.

Los dos jadeantes y sudorosos, nos miramos.

Mi duque tan impecable siempre, ahora lucía el cabello alborotado y la mirada brillante, pensé que jamás lo había visto así de apuesto antes. Pero sus ojos, además de denotar el cansancio del momento, me mostraron la más tierna de las miradas. Y ahí me di realmente cuenta de que amaba a ese hombre más que a mi vida misma, y que haría cualquier cosa por él.

Y sin pensarlo dije.- Te amo.- mientras oía decir las mismas palabras de sus labios.

. -. -. -. -. -. -... -. -... -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

N/A

bien creo que ha sido hasta el momento el capitulo más largo. Y realmente me alegro que de terminarlo. Seré sincera, y como dije antes, no soy muy afin a escribir lemmons, pero bueno al cliente lo que pida. (Maldita lechuga, sabes que te hablo, lo que me obligas a hacer -.-)

Dejenme saber que piensan, vale?

Los quiero

Atte

LenkaMockingjay

Pd. Gracias a todos los que siguen y comentan a esta historia y a las que la han agregado a listas de lectura. De todo corazón ¡Muchas gracias! :*


End file.
